Harry Potter Meets Twilight
by Jeze Dantaliona
Summary: A long long time ago, I love Twilight. And I wrote something stupidly rather amusing with no plot whatsoever. Hell will freeze over before this is continued. Enjoy.


**Harry Potter Meets Twilight**

TheChosenOne- Who do you think? Pinocchio?

**TheChosenOne'sBestFriend- **I don't Harry has many red hair BFF's. Just fans.

**Hermione_Weasly- **Self freaking explanatory

**Ginny_Potter- **Awww. How sweet.

**WeaslysWizardWheezes- **George, and, yes I went there…welcome home Fred!

**IHateMudbloods- **Screw you Draco

**Snuffles_Is_Hot- **In his younger days…yeah. He is.

**Harry'sDad- **Take a wild guess.

**Harry'sMom- **I'll give ya a hint: her name is a flower. Don't get it? Read the book.

**Full_Moons_Suck- **Really? I think they're rather pretty.

**Metamorphmagus_Tonks- **Hey Nymphadora!

**Albus****Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- **Saying that name takes longer than your life, Albus. But, the bright side: say your full name and enemies fall asleep, and you escape.

**Slytherin_Silver- **Snape you DORK!

**Voldemort_Never_Dies- **Harry killed you. Get over it.

**Eternally_Damned- **Edward Cullen! Eternally hot vampire is more like it.

**Edward_Is_My_Forever- **Aww Bella. That is so sweet.

**Alice_Jasper- **Hey Al, hey Jazz. Uh-oh…I think I just pissed off a few vampys…

**Too_Hot_For_You- **Rosalie you egotistical pig.

**Rosalies_Man- **Emmett, did you see what your darling wife put as a SN?

**Esme_Carlisle- **Pretty self explanatory.

**HarryTwilightStarWars- **Sorry, I just couldn't leave myself outta this.

**MemberOfTeamWerewolf- **Allaround hottie Jacob Black.

**(PS: **I went to the extreme of having the three Marauders, Lily, Tonks, and the rest of the dead cast being in their younger days. (Voldy is currently Tom Evil Riddle) Just FYI**.)**

**TheChosenOne has logged in.**

** has logged in.**

**Hermione_Weasley has logged in.**

**IHateMudbloods has logged in.**

**HarryTwilightStarWars has logged in.**

TheChosenOne: Dumbledore? What the heck?

Hermione_Weasley: HARRY! What on earth? Is that how you greet Dumbledore?

- It's quite alright Miss Granger. I just think that Harry was quite surprised.

IHateMudbloods: QUITE SURPRISED? For God's sake Dumbledore, you're supposed to be DEAD! Shoot, if I was Harry I would be saying a lot more than WHAT THE HECK!

HarryTwilightStarWars: HEY HEY HEY! Language Malfoy! And where the heck did you get that screen name? –Socks Malfoy- There indeed Muggles and Muggle-borns present, you half witted git!

: I think I may need to go back to my portrait.

HarryTwilightStarWars: Yeah, um, before you do that, can you please shorten your screen name? It's taking me half a century to write.

AlbusDumbledore: Better?

HarryTwilightStarWars: THANK YOU!!

AlbusDumbledore has logged off.

IHateMudbloods: So Granger, still seeing Weasleby?

HarryTwilightStarWars: So Malfoy, see any good Barney's lately?

IHateMudbloods has logged off.

TheChosenOne: Thanks…um…who are you?

HarryTwilightStarWars: It ranges from Amelie to Ayame to Bri on a daily basis.

Hermione_Weasley: How did you get those names?

HarryTwilightStarWars: I'm not sure. I think it's a mixture of laughing gas, seeing Voldemort in a pink frilly tutu, seeing guys in anime spray blood fifty feet up, and the Cruciatus curse all rolled into one.

TheChosenOne has logged off.

Hermione_Weasley has logged off.

HarryTwilightStarWars: Did I say something?

**EternallyDamned has logged on.**

**HarryTwilightStarWars has logged on.**

**SnufflesIsHot has logged on.**

**AliceJasper has logged on.**

EternallyDamned: Where's Bella?

HarryTwilightStarWars: She's in your room you idiot.

EternallyDamned: Nice chatting with you all!

EternallyDamned has logged off.

SnufflesIsHot: Who are you guys? Where Moony or Padfoot?

AliceJasper: Ohmigod, it's the famous animagus Sirius Black!

SnufflesIsHot: How the heck do you know me?

HarryTwilightStarWars: I may've filled her in on a few things…

FullMoonsSuck has logged on.

HarryTwilightStarWars: MOONY!! How's the big wolfy doing?

FullMoonsSuck: Fine thanks. –cringes at the mention of the word 'wolf'-

AliceJasper: YOU'RE A WEREWOLF????

AliceJasper has logged off.

FullMoonsSuck: What'd I do?

HarryTwilightStarWars: Don't worry 'bout it Moony. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies.

SnufflesIsHot: You like dogs and leeches?

HarryTwilightStarWars: I hang around you, don't I?

FullMoonsSuck: She has a point.

SnufflesIsHot has logged off.

HarryTwilightStarWars: Struck a nerve within two minutes. That's a record.

FullMoonsSuck: Is that a good thing?

Wampire: Yep.

FullMoonsSuck: What's a 'wampire?'

Wampire: A cross between a vampire and a wolfy. I would've put hybrid, but I'm not a car.

FullMoonsSuck has logged off.

Wampire: Why am I always last to leave the party?


End file.
